This invention relates to method and apparatus for handling large, fragile objects, and more particularly, to such a method and apparatus which is particularly applicable to manipulating objects such as an annular tire core.
In the fabrication of tires of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,921 to Grawey (assigned to the assignee of this application), the carcass of the tire is formed on an extremely large and heavy, relatively fragile annular sand core. It will be understood that the handling of such core requires great care, so as to prevent damage thereto. Yet, relatively great forces must by necessity be applied to the core if it is to be moved.